Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Charmed 2.0 Principal cast In order of 'character appearances * Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell (24/24) * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell (24/24) * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (24/24) * Ted King as Andy Trudeau (23/24) * Charisma Carpenter as Melissa Harrison (22/24) * Dorian Gregory as Darly Morris (16/24) Recurring cast '''In order of '''character appearances * Rex Buckland/Yellow Eyed Man (13/24 episodes) * Pamela Halliwell (9/24) * Professor Ricks (6/24) * Ethan (6/24) * Carmen (5/24) * Penny Halliwell (4/24) * Trista (4/24) * Bill Johnson (5/24) * Patty Halliwell (3/24) * Victor Bennet (1/24) * Liam (3/24) * Jane Harrison (3/24) * Melinda Warren (2/24) * Paul East (2/24) * Sarah (2/24) * Mother Chamber (1/24) * Father Chamber (1/24) * Brother Chamber 1 (1/24) * Brother Chamber 2 (1/24) Only * This is the only season not to feature The Source. * This is the only season of the show in which: ** The season opens with a flashback. ** The Source does not appear. ** No main characters are killed off. Main plot points Season one focused on the the sisters coming to terms with their new lives, learning about their craft. Major plot points included: * The mysteries of the Yellow Eyed Man * Prue, Piper and Phoebe learning about their powers and magic. * Protecting their secret from others especially Melissa and Andy. * Rex Buckland, Prue's boss who turned out to be warlocks trying to steal the sisters' powers, and also the mysterious Yellow Eyed Man who has been watching the sisters for a long time. '''Season Summary ' Three sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe, who have been living separate lives for more than 2 years, reunite after the death of their grandmother, who raised them after the death of their mother and departure of their father when they were children. The three sisters spend the night in their childhood home, Halliwell Manor, after Grams (Penny Halliwell) funeral. By accident, Phoebe discovers the family's Book of Shadows, (a family heirloom book containing centuries of knowledge, spells, and magic learned or created by the Halliwell matriarchs). Phoebe learns that she and her sisters are the most powerful witches ever to walk the earth, destined to protect both innocents and the world at large from demons, warlocks, and other evil creatures. Phoebe, reasonably thinking the book is a novelty reads the book's initial inscription - an inscription that also happens to be an incantation which activates the Halliwell "Charmed" powers now that the sisters are back at the manor. must band together and battle the forces of evil that still lives in the city, while discovering the secret of their beloved Grams' death which also connects to the death of their mother. '''Episodes; (In Development) * 101 - Something Wicca This Way Comes (Part 1) * 102 - Something Wicca This Way Comes (Part 2) * 103 - The Woman In White * 104 - The Chambers Family * 105 - The Halloween Party * 106 - Mutant X * 107 - ??? * 108 - ??? * 109 - ??? * 110 - The Witch of Salem * 111 - New Moon Rising * 112 - Deja Vu All Over Again * 113 - Friday the 13th * 114 - All You Need is a Love Spell * 115 - ??? * 116 - Is There a Woggy in the House * 117 - ??? * 118 - That 80's Episode * 119 - ??? * 120 - ??? * 121 - ??? * 122 - A Witch in Time * 123 - The Accession * 124 - Darkness Rising